Modern molecular biology has made it possible to identify proteins and nucleic acids that are specifically associated with certain physiological states. Improved systems for identifying high quality candidate molecular markers in large volumes of gene expression data may help to unlock the power of such tools and increase the likelihood of identifying a molecular marker for cancers. Effective molecular markers for cancers could potentially revolutionize the diagnosis, management and overall health impact of cancers. In addition, molecular markers may be used in screening for, generating and targeting therapeutic agents for cancers. Thus, there remains a need for novel molecular markers for detecting cancers and therapeutic agents in treating cancers.